Metal Gear D
Metal Gear D was a nuclear-armed bipedal tank, redesigned from the original TX-55 Metal Gear prototype,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: ...The one you destroyed Metal Gear three years ago sic was only a prototype... The new, improved Metal Gear D is many, many times more powerful! featuring a more streamlined design and improved weaponry. Information Metal Gear D's standard arsenal was comprised of a 60 mm rotary cannon, a 5.56 mm machinegun and a six-missile pod that could be armed with several different types of warhead.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). Translated version courtesy of G&T Soft. While its main purpose was to serve as a mobile launch platform for short-to-medium range nuclear warheads, it could also function as a weapon of conventional warfare. It also carried a sensor system that consisted of the main camera, laser sights, an image sensor, and an infrared sensor. One of its flaws was the method of transport: As it weighed over 60 metric tons, and its overall size was around 6 meters even if it is compacted, it was incapable of being transported by any existing cargo planes such as the C130 Hercules. Because of its immense size, a new helicopter, the Gigant, was developed to transport Metal Gear D. D would be airlifted to an area 25-30 kilometers from its target destination and then proceed on its own at a maximum speed of 45 km/h. Standard armament variations History Origins Metal Gear D was developed by Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar for Zanzibar Land in 1998, much like the prototype TX-55 was for Outer Heaven, three years prior. However, unlike its predecessor, Madnar designed D of his own free will.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I'm afraid you've got me, Solid Snake. I gave up everything to be a part of your world... Even the country I was born and raised in... But your world had nothing but contempt and abuse for me. I just wanted... to finish Metal Gear! It is the culmination of all my life's work in robotology. But your politicians were only interested in nonsense like SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs! I passed on the scientific secrets of the East and the West to Zanzibar Land... And in return, they aided me in my efforts to improve Metal Gear. Zanzibar Land had intended to mass-produce Metal Gear D, with a total of 21 units serving within the country's Tactical Army, divided among 3 Special Task Forces. A small-scaled version, known as Metal Gear G (codenamed "Gustav") was also to have undergone mass-production. However, neither of these plans would ultimately be realized. Metal Gear D was used during Zanzibar Land's raid of nuclear disposal sites. Gray Fox later used D's missiles to destroy Zanzibar Land's Bridge of Sorrow, preventing his former comrade, Solid Snake, from rescuing kidnapped biologist, Dr. Kio Marv.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: A bridge!! // Gustava Heffner: We can only cross it one at a time. // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Let me go first. I haven't got long to live anyway. No one will miss me if I fall. // (Dr. Madnar safely crosses the bridge) // Madnar: It's all right! You can come across! // Gustava: OK, I'll go next... See you on the other side. // (Gustava goes on the bridge then turns around) // Gustava: It's safe, Snake! Hurry and cross over! // (Snake attempts to cross the bridge when a missile destroys it, sending Gustava to Snake's side of the crevice) // Snake: Gustava!!Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: SNAKE!! // (Dr. Madnar is captured by armed guards; Metal Gear D then appears) // Solid Snake: // ...Metal... Gear? // Gray Fox: Snake!! It's me. Gray Fox! // Snake: Gray... Fox... // Fox: This bridge is closed!! I'm taking Madnar with me! Tell you what, Snake. For old times' sake, I'll do you a favor and let you live, IF you get your sorry carcass out of here! ...You hear me? Go home! Now! Think it over, Snake... Ha ha ha ha! // (Gray Fox leaves; Snake runs over to the bridge) // Snake: Fox! You won't get rid of me that easily! After Snake reached Zanzibar Land's detention camp via an alternative route, Fox piloted Metal Gear D in battle with him, in an underground complex beneath the facility. Snake exploited the Metal Gear's weakpoint, attacking its legs with fragmentation grenades, and was ultimately successful in destroying it.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: S... Snake... Snake... he'll never let you get away. He'll use it... he'll use Metal Gear. I have one last gift... for my daughter Ellen.. I'll tell you... how to destroy it. // Snake: How to destroy the new Metal Gear? // Madnar: Try as I might, I could not reconcile East and West in my heart of hearts. But Ellen is different. Snake... you must do this for Ellen, the daughter I left behind. // Snake: How do I destroy Metal Gear? // Madnar: The armor is thinnest on the legs... Use grenades on the legs. It is the only way... // (Snake falls down a pit trap) // Gray Fox: The final delusion of a senile old man. There's no way to destroy this Metal Gear, Snake! // Snake: Fox!! ...Where are you? // Fox: Come and find out, Snake. Go through the front door!Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corportation (1990). Gray Fox: The cartridge is mine, Snake! ...Burn in hell!! Fox survived the ensuing explosion, though Snake lost all his equipment in the fire. Behind the scenes The mecha design of Metal Gear D was chosen through an internal contest between Konami's artists, with the primary criteria being realism. The final design is credited to Tomohiro Nishio, who had created the final design by modifying a pre-existing modeling kit (presumably from the Krote model from Nitto's Maschinen Krieger series).https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1002224387922255875 The BGM track "Mechanic" is used as the battle theme for both Metal Gear D and the Hind D. Metal Gear D made cameo appearances in both Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4, as an obscure blueprint among Dr. Granin's Metal Gear designs,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, (2004). A design for a D-like Metal Gear can be seen in Granin's office, when the player is given a second opportunity to view his blueprints, using the R1 button. They are situated to the right of the Metal Gear REX designs. and as a still image during Big Mama's reminiscence, respectively. The cameo appearance in Granin's blueprint was an in-game Easter egg (unlike Metal Gear REX, whose likeness later appears in succeeding prequel games). It should be noted, however, that the director's commentary indicated that the "D" like blueprint was actually intended to be one of Metal Gear RAY.http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/commentary.html There were two different designs for Metal Gear D developed. The first, used in-game, featured a six-missile launch pod on its right shoulder. The second depicted it with a massive cannon akin to the Rail Gun later used on Metal Gear REX. The latter design was featured on the final two printed ads for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake,https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1002224376526331910 the Metal Gear D cameo in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater,https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1002224372998959105 and the resin model shown in the book Metal Gear Solid: Naked.https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1002224383581212672, while the former, aside from it being used in-game, was utilized in the first two printed ads as well as another Konami-hosted event. The September 1990 issue of MSX Magazine featured, in addition to the concept art for Metal Gear D (as well as the Goliath and the Gigant) that was already shown in the manual for the game, an exclusive artwork depicting a size comparison between not only its immediate predecessor TX-55 Metal Gear, but also the Metal Gear Mk. 3 and Metal Gear Petit from Snatcher and SD Snatcher, respectively.https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/957445258769510401 Concept artwork in the Peace Walker Official Art Works book had a design resembling Metal Gear D, and was in fact called a similar name, implying that Metal Gear D was considered to appear in some fashion in Peace Walker. Metal Gear D also appeared in the Versus Battle section of the series official site. :"STRENGTHS: Rotary Cannon, Missiles, Packs a Nuke WEAKNESSES: Tough to Transport, Bipedal Only FEATURED FACT: METAL GEAR D’s development was based on the TX-55, but with enhanced design, functionality & componentry, including improved weaponry FEATURED GAME: METAL GEAR SOLID: THE LEGACY COLLECTION" :-Metal Gear D on Versus Battle. Appearances * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (cameo) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (cameo) References Gallery File:Mg2 artwork small.jpg|Metal Gear D as depicted on the cover of Metal Gear 2. File:Metal Gear D specs.png|Technical specifications for Metal Gear D. File:Metalgeardpilot.JPG|A pilot within the cockpit of Metal Gear D. Picture 2.png|Metal Gear D's visual sensors (the red lens being the infrared sensor). Picture 4.png|Metal Gear D's missile pod. Picture 5.png|Metal Gear D's rotary cannon. Picture 3.png|Metal Gear D's blueprints. p54compe.gif|Submitted artwork for Metal Gear D by the Konami staff. 22.gif|Metal Gear D side profile. 21.gif|Metal Gear D front profile. 23.gif|Metal Gear D rear profile. 399634-metal_gear_2_super.jpg|Snake fighting against Metal Gear D. Big Boss and his Mercenaries.JPG|Metal Gear D in a flashback to Zanzibar Land in 2014. Story 03.gif|Metal Gear D blueprints split apart and mixed up. tumblr_n20xi6kmJD1tseeqxo1_1280.jpg|Metal Gear D in the Peace Walker Official Art Works artbook. DeiJ2OJV4AAeS6W.jpg|Metal Gear D's cameo in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. DUmGZD7VMAQfiFq.jpg ru:Metal Gear D Category:Metal Gears Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear 2 Category:Bosses in Metal Gear 2